


Hermione's Fear

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, Deleted Scenes, F/M, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two fics are part of a prompt for my 100-word fic challenge. The prompt asks what happens in the Chamber of Secrets when Hermione destroys Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The first chapter is from Ron's POV while the second is Hermione's. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These two fics are part of a prompt for my 100-word fic challenge. The prompt asks what happens in the Chamber of Secrets when Hermione destroys Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The first chapter is from Ron's POV while the second is Hermione's. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated! :)

"You should do it," Ron says. A heavy darkness presses down on them, and the cup gleams in the low light of their wands. "It'd do you good."

Hermione's heavy breathing turns into a huff of laughter. Her fingers find Ron's clammy ones. "All right," she takes a deep breath, straightening her back. "Give me one."

Ron obliges, watching her closely. She grips the basilisk fang hard, kneeling on the chamber floor. She glances at Ron before trembling fingers close on the cup.

Silence.

Then her wand clutters to the floor, and Hermione's mouth hangs open in a silent scream.


	2. Chapter 2

It starts between her brows. It feels like someone is drilling a hole into her head. She knows that the Horcrux is aware of her intentions now, but it is too late for mental defenses.

Images flood her mind, one after another. Sirius Black, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye.

Her parents, the Weasleys, Harry.

And Ron, too.

All dead.

A high cold voice laughs mirthlessly. "Not a clever girl after all. A worthless mudblood of a witch.”

“Oh, just shut up.” The fang sinks deep into Helga Hufflepuff’s cup. A high-pitched scream.

An echoing silence.

“That,” Ron says slowly, “was brilliant.”

Hermione grins.


End file.
